The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly, to a locking device for a steering wheel of a car, which engages to a rim of the steering wheel and has an extending bar being placed on an upper surface of a dashboard.
There are various kinds of locking device utilized in cars for the purpose of preventing from theft thereof, one of them has a shaft with two ends and both of which have a hook disposed thereon, one hook is hooked to a accelerating pedal or a brake pedal, and the other is hooked to a rim of a steering wheel so as to prevent the steering wheel from being operated and the pedals from being depressed. However, a configuration of the steering wheel could be deformed under a pulling force by a hook after a period of time in locking situation, and the pedals could be damaged for the same reason.
The present invention intends to provide a locking device which engages to the rim of the steering wheel with one end thereof and the other end thereof being an extending bar which is placed on the dashboard so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above mentioned problems.